fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 75
Harterym vs. Meteonoid has started a few minutes ago. ( Meteonoid slides backwards on his feet ) Harterym) Pretty impressive ( Meteonoid wipes white dust off his shoulder ) DF) Ability Activate! Darkstruction! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires a dark comet-like figure from his palms ) ( Meteonoid releases a comet towards Harterym's left shoulder ) ( Harterym's left shoulder separates ) ( Meteonoid releases another comet towards Harterym's right shoulder ) ( Harterym releases a blast of white spheres from her right arm ) ( The spheres tear the comet apart ) ( Harterym's body pulls back together after the first comet is far away ) Harterym) Okay *White spheres leave Harterym's body and move towards Meteonoid* DF) Ability Activate! Ching Black! ( Chains leaves Shadow Meteonoid's palms and wrap around the opponent ) ( Meteonoid releases chains from his palms ) ( The chains wrap around all the white spheres moving towards Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid slams the chains onto the ground ) ( The white spheres turn to dust ) Harterym) ...*Turns to Moonlight* Looks like I have to change my style... ( Meteonoid swings his palm ) ( The chains whip towards Moonlight ) ( Moonlight puts her two full moon shields in-front of her for protection ) ( Meteonoid's chains crash ) ( Moonlight's shields glow and release a beam ) DF) Ultimate Ability Activate! Shadowling Destrobeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates a beam and fires it at its opponent ) ( Meteonoid creates a beam and fires it from his mouth ) BOOM! ( Both beams collide ) ( Smoke covers the battlefield ) DF) Ability Activate! Shadow Beatings! ( Shadow Meteonoid beats the opponent down, using the shadows ) ( Shadows appear in the cloudy smoke around Moonlight ) ' ' ' ' ( Shadows throw punches on Moonlight ) ( Moonlight blocks with her shields ) ( A white flash appears ) ( Meteonoid lays on the ground ) DF) ... ( White spheres move towards Meteonoid ) DF) *Sweating* Ability Activate! Dark Discussion! ( Shadow Meteonoid disappears into shadows ) ( Meteonoid disappears ) ( The white spheres stop moving and return to Harterym ) DF) ...Phew...*Wipes head* ( Meteonoid appears behind Harterym yards ) DF) Ultimate Ability Activate! Ultimate Destruction! ( Shadow Meteonoid releases a beam of tremendous size and power that engulfs the opponent in shadows ) ( Meteonoid's mouth charges with his beam ) ( White spheres leave Harterym's back and move towards Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid continues charging ) ( White spheres crash into Meteonoid ) ( Harterym walks towards Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid's mouth glows a bright black ) ( Harterym punches Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid doesn't move and almost looks invincible ) ' ' ' ( Meteonoid's mouth starts to overflow with power ) ( Harterym punches Meteonoid again ) ( Meteonoid remains still ) ' ( Harterym throws a third punch ) ( Meteonoid starts to slip backwards ) Harterym) You did great, you surely passed, but...*Releases a beam from her hands* ' '( Meteonoid disappears and appears further from Harterym ) ( Harterym's beam races towards Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid still charges with the power's overflow rising ) ( The beam gets closer ) ( Meteonoid still charges ) ( The beam is inches away from Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid still charges ) BOOM! ( Meteonoid gets hit ) ( Meteonoid appears yards away from Harterym ) ' ( Meteonoid releases a beam the size of Harterym ) ( Harterym doesn't pay attention ) ( The beam quickly becomes inches from Harterym ) ( Harterym's body separates ) ( The beam passes by Harterym ) ' ''' '''DF) Sacred Ability Activate! Shadow Dimensions! ( Shadow Meteonoid's body disappears into the opponents shadow that swirls like a whirlpool. The opponent gets sucked it, enters a black zone, and comes up in a square pyramid that explodes ) ( A shadow turns to a whirlpool under Harterym's disordered body ) ( The whirlpool creates a vortex ) ( Sevenity-five percent of Harterym's body doesn't enter the whirlpool, while twenty-five percent does ) ( More of Harterym's body suddenly falls in ) DF) Ability Activate! Shadow Fackle! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates chains that hold an opponent still ) ( Chains come from the ground and wrap around every sphere remaining ) ( Pieces of Harterym's body leave the vortex and explode ) ( White dust erupts ) ( Thousands of white spheres explode, some explode in chain reactions ) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! ( Harterym appears behind Meteonoid ) Harterym) Good job, four out of four, twelve over twelve...Meet evolution... ( A white flash appears ) MoCC: Episode 76 Grade of MoCC: Episode 75? S A B C D F Meteonoid beating Volf and Harterym; reactions: OMG! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HACK! Meteonoid's powerful Meteonoid = Darterym's Holder? Unexpected... Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Harterym Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Moonlight